Jean-Jacques Mathieu De Tristain
Jean-Jacques Mathieu De Tristan, Also known as The Nightshade is an indipendent Mage who is said to exist since before the Dragon War. Appereance Jean-Jacques is displayed as a nobleman on his late 30s. He has black neatly-combed hair which is slicked back and eyes with only a small black pupil. He is tall and pale-skinned. He wears a well fitting, highly formalized and entirely black suit, accented by a traditional white cravat encircling his neck. He has black polish nail. Personality Jean-Jacques is a well-mannered man who speaks formally with almost everyone. He is shown to be a not much talkative man, as well as very intelligent and learned .He doesn't lose his coolness even in the worst situation. He likes to kill people that he consider useless and to drink blood. He is often seeing reading novels and poems, especially Shakespearean ones. History Not much is known about this man or where he came from. Since he lived for centuries, some people believes that he's a Vampire due to his habit of drinking blood, while others think that he is a Demon that Zeref created, since he has shown to know the Black-Mage. The only thing that everyone is sure of, is that his power is said to be terrifying. Currently he's looking for someone who can resist more than sixty seconds against him. Apart from this, he stated that wants to meet Zeref, despite nobody know why. He didn't join any guild because he thinks that should be the peasants to ask nobles like him to join their guild, and that weak ones must not come to annoy him. Magic and Abilities Bat-Body Manipulation: This powerful Magic is based around the control of the users body. When he learns this magic, his body become formed by a group of a total of 1.000 Bats. His unique physical composition means that he is capable of deconstructing and reconstructing himself at will, with his body maintaining within a constant unstable flux, as the multitude of 'bats' persistently rearrange themselves. This results in Jean-Jacques being able to change shape at will, and separate into countless bats, which is extremely useful to evade and confuse opponents as well as trap them and attack from all sides. The bats themselves are also able to change shape. They can be sharp blades which dive forward and slice the opponent with their wings, or they can form a magic circle on the ground for his Fang Tornado. Jean-Jacques can also use bats in his human form attached to his arms in the manner of blades. The only was to seriously damaging him is to hit his bats all at once, since he regenerates the ones that individually get destroyed. His bats are also useful for spying, since are directly connected to him. *'Darkness Shredder '(闇のシュレッダー Yami no の no particle * shureddā) Jean-Jacques extends his arm forward and launches a significant number of the bats that compose his body, while still retaining his human form, at his opponent. The speed at which these bats obtain while sent and their sheer number, result in tearing and ripping the opponent apart as they make contact with the bats razor-like shape. *'Fang Tornado '(牙のトルネード Kiba no torunēdo) Jean-Jacques sets up a formation with the entirety of his 'bats' that surrounds the opponent from all direction, forming a circular seal. Immediatly after the bats start to do circular movements with extreme speed, forming a tornado of bats that drags the enemies up and tears them apart. Sound Magic '(サウンドマジック, ''Saundo Majikku): Jean-Jacques has shown enough ability in this magic to the point of combine his sound-based moves at his 'bats' form, resulting in devastating sound waves that crushes the opponent. *'Sound Palm '(Unnamed) Jean-Jacques reaches the opponent and touches him, releasing a powerful sound wave that sends them flying *'Sound Wall '(Unnamed) Jean-Jacques manipulates the sound in his immediate vicinity into a wall of pure pressure, which simultaneously protects him and destroys portions of the surrounding area. *'''Sonic Crash (Unnamed) Jean-Jacques releases from his body many bats that sourronds the opponent in an orb-like formation. Each of these bats then unleash an extremely powerful sound wave that crushes the opponents from the directions where his bats are. He stated that If you hear the incoming sound, it's already too late *'Nightmare Sonar '( ソナーの悪夢 Naitomea Sonā) Jean-Jacques most fierce attack. When he wants to use it, He dismembers his body into 1.000 bats that sourrounds the enemy. They then proceed to engulf the enemy in a towering vortex, attacking them from all sides with powerful ultra-sonic waves, that inflict incredible amounts of internal damage. As the high-pitched sounds only effect the opponent on the inside. From the outside, it only looks like a towering black tornado. The attack itself is made extremely hard to escape from after being trapped due to its composition of one-thousand bats, as only when a significant number have been successfully damaged will it force Jean-Jacques to stop the attack. の no Immense Strenght: Jean-Jacques displayed a terryfing strenght while fighting barehanded. He often uses his hands to effortlessly dismember and impale his opponents, while licking the blood away from his hand and nails. He can easily cut rocks and even steel swords with his hand. Genious Intellect: Jean-Jacques has shown to be rather intelligent when it comes to it. He can easely find the weak spots in his enemy's tecniques as well as to use their attacks at his own advantage. When he talks, he exibiths a charming feeling on who listens. He too knows how to manipulate people by simply deciving them with words. Immense Speed: Jean-Jacques has shown to be extremly fast during fights, being able to move so fast that many opponents though that he was actually teleporting. Terrifying Magic Power: Many people have commented his presence to be 'Disturbing'. His magic power is strong enough to easily compete against a Wizard-Saint level Mage. He was able to make his weak opponents to shiver in fear by simply facing their general direction. The Council has ranked him as extremely dangerous due to his power Trivia -Jean-Jacques appereance and personality are based off the standard conception of Vampires, as well as his skill to turn himself into bats. Quotes (While killing the 'useless') None of you should still be able to breathe (While talking to a guild member) If you can withstand more than sixty seconds against me, I will give the floor of your guild the honor of being trampled by me (While thinking of Zeref) Many people have judged you scary, I believe that they simply did not come in contact with your true essence as harbringer of destruction